


Talent Has a price

by animewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, Serial Killers, So much character death, well for most, whodunit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: In the city of Hopes Peak Ultimates are going missing and winding up dead...with only a calling card left behind as a clue....who is doing this and why? Who will make it out alive? Who will die? Will amateur new  detective brothers Hajime and Makoto figure out just who is behind this?? Or will they fail and die in the process?





	1. Murder in Hopes peak City

Kyoko ran as fast as she could trying to avoid the unseen assailant who was chasing her. The investigation had gone wrong so fast...She still didn't understand how she was caught...she thought she had been so..careful..Yet here she was running for her life. She stopped on the bridge...thinking that she was finally safe..she leaned on the bridge trying to catch her breath...

She had been investigating the disappearances of ultimates going missing in Hopes Peak City...when she had come across the body of the missing ultimate cosplayer..Her throat slit and the same symbol of a demonic looking bear face with a red eye calling card laid on her person..She was the 4th known murdered by this secretive unknown killer...and she had finally came face to face with the killer...a reason she had now been running for her life..

"I...need to contact Shuichi..." She panted griping the bridge with her gloved hands before she felt herself shoved over the railing of the bridge before falling to her death.

"I don't think so.." A voice huffed. "You just had to stick you nose where it didn't belong didn't you"

...

Shuichi scowled annoyed as he watched a cocky Kokichi lean back in his chair at the club. "I don't feel like you are taking this seriously..people are going missing...you could be next.." He warned reminding his old flame from last year. "I am just asking you to lay low..it is not that hard."

"Awe Shu chan...it's like you still care for me" Kokichi cooed flirtatiously as a waiter came and served him a drink and he tried to offer some to Shuichi who turned it down annoyed.

"Kokichi..there is a reason..we broke up..you keep breaking the law..I am a detective now..." Shuichi reminded. "My teacher Kyoko said i had to shape up...why can't you just go straight..for once" He sighed.

Kokichi snorted. "Come on you aren't even a real detective yet.. Kyoko said so..you are more like a jr..Detective...youngest but still.I don't see why we can't play together." He said boredly. "besides you know i cant just leave my gang..Im the leader..there would be anarchy. Im the only thing keeping them from doing anything more then petty crimes."

Shuichi scowled as he listened to the other slightly younger teen remind him..He hated to admit it..but it was true...he was helping keeping the streets safe..with what he was doing..

"So tell me..are they going to put you on the case?" Kokichi asked curiously getting a frustrated sigh in reply.

"No..Kyoko said I am not ready..she went on ahead to do some investigations..but..its strange i Haven't heard from her for a few days now..." He frowned. "If she doesn't come back soon..i am going to start getting worried that something happened to her.."

"I will have my boys take a look around and see if they find anything" Kokichi assured gently. "I will also see if i can find any word on this mysterious Killer..what are they calling themselves..now..Monokuma right?" He recalled amused.

"Ko...please..just..stay safe okay...I mean it...I care about you a lot.." Shuichi sighed kissing Kokichi's cheek before leaving the club reluctantly.

...

In a messy private eye's office Makoto frowned as he sat on the desk and kicked his feet boredly. "I keep telling you big brother...no one is ever going to call us for help...they have Kyoko...the ultimate detective...what do we have to offer?" He said gloomily.

Hajime and Makoto were brothers who while in school had quickly fell in love with mysteries and solving them..so despite them not being ultimates or even deemed worthy of the job..quickly quit school and studied crime and mystery solving instead...Studying all the past ultimates before them and even some of the not so special ones...

This world was built on a system of Ultimates and Ordinaires...Alphas and omegas...the rich and the poor..there was never an in-between..and Hajime Hinata hated it...He envied the ultimates and wanted all they had and more...Once he was deemed an alpha..he thought his future was set..but he was still a second fiddle and deemed unworthy since he wasn't an ultimate. ..He was..an Ordinary..both him and his younger brother were considered less then worthy...well he was going to show them..

He opened up this Private eye office as a start...Together he was sure they could solve any crime that THAt damn Kyoko or her student Shuichi could solve...they had even solved a few murder mysteries already..but...no one was still taking them seriously..

"Don't give up Makoto..i'm telling you they know we can do it by now..people are talking i am sure of it..Someone will call." Hajime said surely. "Trust me"

Makoto was about to protest and complain again when the phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello Hinata Investigations, Makoto speaking" He answered eagerly.

Hajime waited curiously as Makoto grew serious and quickly took down a note on his pad of paper before hanging up.

"Well?" Hajime demanded leaning in curiously.

"That was Togami...the heir to to the Ultimate Peak agency calling...we have a case." He said still surprised and a little shocked as his face paled.

"You ...mean the Agency that handles everything to do with the ultimates and their recruitment...why did He call?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"I...guess they couldn't find anyone else to help them...Kyoko the current top Ultimate detective...was...found dead in the river...just outside of the city..."

"No...Is it the Monokuma killer?" Hajime asked curiously already intrigued.

"They aren't sure...but they found another Ultimate dead not that far away from there with the calling card..This time the ultimate cosplayer...They can't have Shuichi working on this..he is too close to one of the victims..So they asked us..since we solved that one murder last month.."

Hajime grinned excitedly pulling his brother off the desk and twirling him happily. "This case is going to be our big break! I told you they would call! "


	2. Swiming with the fishies

Hajime and Makoto tried to keep up with an annoyed Byakuya who walked at a brisk pace. "You are late" he informed annoyed as scoffed at Makoto tripping over his shoe laces and tried to catch up. "The president is not amused."

"I ..thought you were the president" Makoto said surprised.

Byakuya scowled at that annoyed fixing his glasses. "I should be..but father says im not ready yet..and has another worker...Kyosuke Munakata...In charge." he cursed.

"Well..you will take over ..eventually i'm sure" Makoto tried to encourage. "I mean..i have heard so much about you and your talent..It's only natural you would take over te business..you are an amazing leader"

Hajime snorted as Makoto inflated Byakuya Togami's already overly inflated the alpha had an ego any bigger..he was sure to explode. Sure enough Togami's mood and treatment towards Makoto became more nice if..not too nice. Hajime scowled as Byakuya placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder as he lead him into a room. "Well..maybe after this investigation..I will take you out to a fancy dinner..You know i could get you a way better job as my secutary with im sure a bigger salary. Is 55 million enough?" He offered his younger brother who stammered and blushed at the attention.

"I..couldn't..i love my job with my brother.." Makoto protested.

"It's fine..i will just give you the money anyway." Byakuya informed carelessly causing Makoto to quickly protest getting more frantic.

"No..please don't...i can't...thats too much...!" Makoto screeched. "Especially for doing nothing..."

"Then agree to let me court you and I will give you the money" he said bluntly.

"We...barely know each other..this is too sudden..I am..sorry but i must turn you down..."

Byakuya scowled watching him walk into the office nervously. "Oh..we will see about that.."

Kyosuke sat at the desk waiting for them patiently. "I see Young Byakuya has finally lead you both here" He noted unamused at them taking their time.

"We are sorry sir...we will do better next time to be on time" Hajime apologized bowing low in respect before making Makoto also bow.

Kyosuke rubbed his temples annoyed. "Just..sit down.." he sighed before turning to Byakuya. "Do you have the files?" he asked getting a nod in reply as Byakuya handed the file over to Hajime. "Honestly i am still not convinced you can handle this job..but Jr. Detective Shuichi recommended your firm..and said that you had potential."

"Really...Shuichi...Saihara...the Shuichi Saihara suggested us?" Makoto asked surprised if not excitedly nearly bouncing in his seat.

Kyosuke nodded dryly. "Yes...it seems that he has been following your..small career and all the cases you have solved." He informed as hajime looked thru the files. "Are..these all the victims?" He asked Kyosuke who sighed and nodded. "So far.."

Hajime frowned as he looked thru each gruesome murder scene and took a note of every detail. "There...is virtually no trace of a clue as to who is doing this...they must be really good" He noted with a frown.

"just..that strange creepy bear symbol..." Makoto frowned also looking at the files. "Do you think ..maybe whoever is doing this has something against ultiamtes since they seemed to just be targeting them?"

Hajime hmed in agreement. "That..very well good be the case.. but look at the talents...each one seems to be...almost a clue in itself..Look..there is a note left on the first one that was found.."He pointed to the body of the ultimate scouter..Koichi Kizakura..His body was found poisoned to death his left hand clutching the monokuma symbol. A warning message left behind. 'with his talent we shall find..many more useful'

Kyosuke snorted dismissively at the message. "It is just trying to scare us..but its not like it is serious.." He said surely. "it's not like one can..just obsorb his talent and make it their own or something"

Byakuya snorted at that. "Who knows maybe they just think they can because they are delusional."

"Was..his ability to scout and find ultimates really that good?" Makoto asked curiously.

"He was outstanding..he could scout and find anyone of potential and talent..without him he wouldn't of had even a quarter of our talented ultimates under our wing." BYajuya informed. "He even found Kyosuke here."

Kyosuke cleared his throat. "it..is true his loss has greatly affected us...and it is such a shame...he said he had a new potential student too..but we may never know who that is."

Makoto's eyes widened sitting up straighter. "Wait...if this culprit ..could somehow absorb powers...and he got mister Kizakura's talent...then..his ability to find new victims...would be that much greater...maybe we can even get an idea of what potential victems could be next if we study the fallen Ultimate talents..or what their goal could be" he theorized as Byakuya raised his eyebrow impressed at theory.

Hajime didn't seem convinced. "This is all too fantastical to even consider Makoto..we should look at this in a more...logical manner" he frowned.

Makoto frowned giving in reluctantly with a sigh. "Yea...of course...sorry about that..."

Ryoma Hoshi was meeting with the ultimate Yazuza Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu who seemed reluctant to even meet him. "You have alot of guts asking me to meet you here Hoshi..considering what you did." He frowned as he leaned against the allyway brick wall as his guard Peko stood next to him protectively a hand ready on her sword.

"To be fair kid it wasn't your group it was a rival Yakuza gang if anything...I did you a favor." Ryoma grinned around his cigarette.

"Enough of this" Peko scowled only to have Fuyuhiko place an arm out in front of her to stop her from moving forward. "I hear you are looking for information on the Bastard who is wacking all us ultimates. " Fuyuhiko said boredly.

"That is correct ..I promised Ouma i would get information for him and his ex." Ryoma nodded.

"Ah..the self proclaimed Ultimate supreme leader..Rumour is..that title is a lie and he is really just the ultimate liar.." Fuyuhiko snorted.

"He has a gang It's called DICE" Ryoma reminded annoyed. "He clearly is a leader..and everyone in his gang loves him."

Fuyuhiko snorted at that. "yea...we looked into that petty gang..its just a gang of orphans...lead by an orphan..its hardly something an supposed supreme leader would be part of."

"Look do you have any info or not? IM not getting paid for useless info" Ryoma reminded.

"Fine fine..but i don't work for free either" Fuyuhiko reminded holding out his hand expectantly. Ryoma scowled handing over some money that kokichi had given to him just in case. Fuyuhiko counted it carefully unimpressed. "I will tell you this much..There is one person...so far that has survived an attack by this maniac.."

"Who is it? where can we find this person...?" Ryoma asked eagerly.

"he is a bit hard to peg down...but uh fair warning. The kid is certifiably insane..Who knows if the guy is even telling the truth...I mean the kid claims that the guy kissed him..."

Ryoma frowned. "Just..give me a name.." He insisted. Fuyuhiko handed him a slip of paper. "Here is a name..good luck" Fuyuhiko grinned before leaving with Peko. Ryoma looked at the slip of paper.. "Nagito Komada Ultimate Luckster." he read out loud.

It took some time but he eventually found Nagito sitting outside a hospital looking at a medical report with a sigh. "Well...looks like i got some bad luck today" He sighed before noticing Ryoma.."Oh..hello..can I help you?" He asked curiously noticing him clearly staring at him.

"Oh..i was looking for you to ask you some questions...but if this is a bad time" Ryoma said unsure noticing the look on his face and him clutching the medical report.

"Oh this.." he looked at the report ."This is nothing I was just informed that i had frontotemporal dementia, is all which is fun considering i had gone to the hospital to get treatment for my advanced lymphoma..but the doctor says that the Dementia explains all my crazy episodes i have been getting...so there is that."

Ryoma winced in sympathy. "I...am sorry..Really..i uh..can talk to you another time"

Nagito laughed at that. "No its fine all this bad luck is really terrible..but that just means my next round of Luck is going to be really amazing!" He explained laughing. "So seriously talk to me . Whatever it is you want to know i will tell you." He grinned causing Ryoma to second guess him even asking him..

"Uh..i heard...that You survived an attack against the serial ultimate killer.." Ryoma frowned asking reluctantly.

Nagito grinned if possible even wider at that. "Yes It is true...I did I got to see the Angel of death with my own two eyes" He said leading him down the walkway. Ryoma raised an eyebrow skeptically as he followed. "No really" Nagito inforemd noticing his look..and he isn't working alone a really annoying girl was with him..but i didn't get a good look at her...i was too busy staring at him.." He sighed wistfully. "He was so...perfect."

"He..was perfect?" Ryoma repeated in disbelief. "Wasn't he going to attack you?"

"Oh did attack me..He shot me in my heart" He pointed to his chest. "Isn't that..romantic?"

"How..are you still alive?" He asked in disbelief as Nagito pulled his shirt up revealing his bandaged chest with a still healing wound.

"I was lucky..I had my badge to get into the Hope's Peak talent building in my shirts pocket. It blocked the bullet and took most of the damage. Its not really that surprising...I mean i am the ultimate luck student..it would take alot to kill me" he explained.

"So..what did he look like?" Ryoma frowned collecting himself.

"Oh he had long black hair..red eyes...and an angelic face..I should know he was..this close to me..and then...he kissed me..and wished for me to have a quick painless death..How sweet is he?"

"If..you say so.." he frowned eyeing the wound. "But..you still lived...did he really just leave you after that?"

"Well he noticed it wasn't as bad and informed me..that if i lived it would prove my worth and we would meet again ...and i have been waiting since.." He sighed clutching Ryoma's hands and looked at him with hope filled eyes. "I hope he does find me again..wouldn't that be just amazing!"

"You..are crazy!" Ryoma frowned pulling away.

"Crazy in love...i can't help it i was shot in the heart with cupids arrow." He explained spinning happily with his arms out. "Not that it matters..someone has talented and hope filled as him could never be with trash like me..Still i can dream right?" he asked still spinning.  
Ryoma backed away. "I need...to go.." He stammered unnerved by the crazed albino teens laughter.

"Yea..you do that but you better watch out" Nagito winked. "You are an ultimate after all you could be next" He warned lightly.

Ryoma ran and didn't look back..Suddenly he felt someone was following him and his feet moved quicker as he grew nervous. It turned a corner and tired to lose the person following him by taking sharp turns until he found a dumpster and jumped in and hid nervously. The footsteps seemed to fade away and after a few moments he cautiously poked his head out and looked around before sighing in relief when he noticed he was alone.

He was about to climb out when he cried out in pain and surprise as a baseball hit him in the head nearly knocking him out . He fell clumsily out of the dumpster landing with a thud before forcing himself up to try to climb away and escape. Someone stepped on him roughly stoping him. "I killed the ultimate baseball player just this morning.." The voice informed amused. "I have a killer pitch now."

"Why...me?" Ryoma groaned turning over to try to get a look at the killer. "is..it because I am an ultimate?"

"Well i wasn't going to kill you..i mean what do i need with your tennis skills?" The killer snorted. "But...then i saw you touch my sweet Clover and...i was not happy." he scowled possessively.

"Nagito...Komada.." Ryoma gasped in realization. "so..he is in on it."

"No..he is innocent and im sure wouldn't hurt a fly..but..i would hurt anyone who touches him" The killer informed as he knocked him out again with a bat. When Ryoma woke up he found himself in a tank and tied up. He struggled to get out only to scream behind the tape on his mouth when he saw the piranha swarm and surround him.

Kokichi was sitting with his boyfriend Rantaro when one of his group members solemnly came over to inform him of the news and whispered it in his ear.. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes as Rantaro pulled him close concerned. "What is it..? Kokichi?" Rantaro asked worriedly.

"It's Ryoma...Hoshi the man i hired to get information...he...is dead"


	3. He was right all along

Shuichi ignored the protests from Mahiru who was trying to stop him from entering the crime scene. "Shuichi...you aren't supposed to be on the crime scene...i have orders..you aren't on this case"

"There is no proof that this is related" Shuichi replied as he helped himself in the room before looking into a hallway where he saw Kokichi and one of his gang members Gonta was currently talking with a brown haired teen..Shuichi frowned taking note of his appearance surprised to find it was none other then Makoto the brother of the detective he had suggested take over for him..but what was the omega brother doing there...he was just the assistant..where is his older brother?

And..why was he talking to Kokichi...? he walked over to try to hear more of what they were saying so he could figure out what was going on.

"Im telling you..Yes..we did hire him..but we have no idea why..this could of happened." Kokichi insisted to Makoto was taking notes.

"Boss is telling you the truth Gonta was with him the whole night at the club. " Gonta added nodding in confirmation.

"What exactly was...the job you hired him for?" Makoto frowned.

"I wanted to see if we could get information on this killer" Kokichi frowned. "I want him caught as much as anyone. I could be in danger for all i know"

"I...see..but you know..its dangerous to look into things like these without any thought...that could of been you in there dead" Makoto frowned.

"You think i don't know that? Thats why i hired Ryoma..he was known for his skills.. i thought he would of been safe" Kokichi shook his head. "i assure you next person i hire will be more capable"

"You should hire no more people and stop while you can" Makoto protested. "you know..rumor is that the killer is an alpha..you should be careful!"

"So what your not an alpha and your looking into it" Kokcihi pointed out snakily.

Makoto protested at that. "I...this is different...i am working with my brother...and...we can handle it"

"Yea..sure...you can and i can take down Gonta in 10 seconds" Kokichi snorted pointing up at the giant next to him.

"He has tried...he can't take me down at all" Gonta said proudly.

"This..is going no where.." Makoto frowned in dismay wishing his brother was there.

Shuichi was about to move forward to intercept when Hajime ran in going past him without even glancing his way. "Sorry i am late.." He panted as he caught his breath.

"No..by all means...take your time..i only have so many other things to do with my life" Kokichi scoffed.

"Seriously...what were you doing..you have been running late a lot lately" Makoto groaned."We need to focus on this case...and i can't handle these people by myself.."

"i..know..im sorry.." Hajime winced in apology. "I fell asleep and lost track of time..."

makoto huffed giving in. "Fine...but i think we are pretty much done here..lets go..we need to go meet with the person whose name was on the slip found on the body" He informed.

"Oh...no problem i can join you to do that." Hajime sighed sheepishly.

"name..what name?" Kokichi asked curiously.

"You didn't know Mister Hoshi had a lead..before he died? " Makoto frowned. "The profile of a Nagito Komaeda was found near his body..with a warning writing on it..a warning I suspect might be from the killer.."

"Oh?" Hajime frowned raising an eyebrow. "What did the warning say?"

"It..said...stay away from him or else." Makoto frowned.

Shuichi frowned pulling back and heading back to the crime area where Mahiru was still taking photo's of the crime scene. "I want copies of those pictures" He informed.

Mahiru huffed lowering her camera. "I could lose my job you know"

"Here..to make it worth your time' He frowned handing her some money. She took it quickly and pocketed it. "Fine...but no word on who gave them to you" She warned.

Yasuke Matsuda rubbed his temples as he readied himself to go into the hospital room where Nagito was waiting to meet with him.

"Don't...worry...i am sure that this meeting will go well... " Chihiro his wife tried to assure him having gone with him. "I...mean...if anyone can get thru to him and find out some clues..its..gotta be you..You are the best there is..you aren't an ultimate for nothing." She tried to encourage him.

"The boy is a basketcase..last time i tried talking to him...he spent 3 hours talking about hope...THREE" Yasuke reminded. "And all i did was ask him how he planned to cope..."

"Well...maybe this time...just try to make him stay on topic.." Chihiro frowned fixing Yasuke's shirt.

Hajime and Makoto came around the corner just then surprised to see them. "OH..Yasuke..you are here..i hope we aren't going to be interrupting anything..but we need to question the paitent about the mass murderer .." Makoto frowned.

"Don't we all" Yasuke sighed. "But..fine..you two can come in..just don't expect much.."

Mikan came out from the room to let them in. "He just had treatment but should be fine for visitors.." She informed. "He is very sick...but luckily the ultimate doctor and I the ultimate nurse are doing all we can to treat him..but he still needs a lot of rest.

"We wont be too hard on him miss" Hajime assured with a small smile before they went in. Nagito smiled sleepily from where he was laying. "Oh..look more ultimates are coming to see me..I should get sick and or survive a murder attempt more often" he beamed.

"Nagito it is my Doctor Matsuda..I met you just two days ago.." He prompted getting a nod in reply.

"My memory isn't that bad yet" Nagito said with an easy smile gesturing for them to come closer. "and..who are the other two cuties?" he asked curiously. "Especially the big strong Alpha over there.." he winked causing Hajime to blush flustered.

"My name is Detective Hajime Hinata and this is my brother Makoto" He gestured to Makoto who gave a small wave. "We are here to ask you about the attack..and about what Ryomo Hoshi."

Nagito ahed in understanding. "Yes...I had heard of The Ultimate tennis players death just an hour ago" He hmed. "I told him to be careful...that he would end up being targeted..but he didn't listen it seems."

"You... would be targeted..how did you know?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nagito here seems to think that he has earned the affections of our deranged killer.." Yasuke informed.

"It..is true though..just this morning i had found a gift from him on my doorstep when i had left to go to the hospital." Nagito frowned.

"...You know it was from here for sure?" Makoto asked wit wide eyes.

"I...think so..it was a box with What appeared to be Mister Hoshi's finger as well as a note..The note..was a little...unnerving to be honest...but i was almost touched.."

"Do you..still have the note and the contents of this box?" Hajime asked.

"Yea.. i brought it with me..i was going to drop it off at the police station when i got out...of treatment and my older cousin picked me up..He doesn't like that i kept it..but he humours me" He informed pointing to the box near his bed.

"Maybe you should stay ..with your cousin...for a while..for safety reasons." Hajime frowned.

"Oh..i couldn't do that...Kyosuke is a busy guy and a married one at that.." Nagito shook his head.

"You...are a younger cousin..to Kyosuke..as in..kyosuke the current head of the Ultimate Peak agency?" Makoto asked surprised getting a nod as Hajime took the note from the box only to get scolded by Makoto. "Great..now your finger prints are all over this..." he said exasperated. Hajime winced apologetically before handing the note over to makoto to read..

"With todays Kill I shall be able to bend over backwards for you my darling.." Makoto read out loud.

"Romantic..right?" Nagito asked with a small laugh. "If only he was sane..and not a killer..i could fall for this guy."

Hajime frowned.."This..could be a clue..as to who the next victim is." he frowned as Makoto got a call and answered it quickly before his face paled. "Yes..i see...Thank you for the news...no..we will head over as soon as we are finished here...thank you" he hung up with a sigh. "That..was Detective shuichi..they found the ultimate Gymnist Akane's body dead..in Friendship park.."

"Friendship..park..that's only a block away from our agency" Hajime gaped. "How long do you think she was dead...for?"

"It is estimated about...3 hours..tops." Makoto sighed as Nagito hmmed in response.

" A gymnast huh...I guess..now he will be able to bend over backwards for me..." Nagito pointed out. "Such..a desperate Despair...trying to snuff out each Hope filled Ultimate to take for his own..How greedy"

"Looks like my theory wasn't far off" Makoto said pointedly to a scowling Hajime.


	4. You are Invited

Makoto groaned as he opened the door to see another delivery man. "Let..me guess Package for Makoto Hinata right?" He asked flatly getting a cheerful nod. 

"Yep that's right From Tiffany's Someone is a spoiled guy" The delivery man grinned.

"More like..unlucky" Makoto mumbled reluctantly taking the box as Hajime laughed at his current predicament. 

"Who knew my clumsy brother would attract the attention of a rich heir like Togami" Hajime laughed nearly falling off the chair he was sitting on next to the evidence and notes.

Makoto face reddened. "This isn't funny! I don't even know what to do with all this stuff? "

"Just return it to him." Hajime snickered.

"I tried!" Makoto protested "He wouldn't take them back! He insisted i was going to need them when i said yes to his courting!"

"I don't know what to tell you little brother..just say yes . You would be living in a mansion and wouldn't need to worry about anything." Hajime pointed out lightly.

"I..couldn't do that...I wouldn't know what to do with all that wealth...or time..i wouldn't fit in at all..besides I can't quite this job not when we finally landed a big case" Makoto huffed.

"Well..look at it on the bright side..at least you aren't like Nagito Komaeda and being stalked by a serial killer" Hajime pointed out Idly. 

"...Yea..i suppose not..poor guy" Makoto winced before nearly crushing the Tiffany box as the bell rang again. "How are we supposed to get anything done with this?" He complained going to answer the door only to pull back surprised when none other then Kyosuke and a tall intimidating muscular man with green hair glared down at Makoto making him even more nervous. 

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything" Kyosuke said dryly. 

"No...of course not Mister Munakata..come in" Makoto said quickly letting them both in. Kyosuke eyed the messy office with distaste before raising an eyebrow at the stack of gifts nearby as well but decided to not press it and focus on their reason for being there.

"My cousin Nagito...i know you have met with him" He informed. "I..wasn't aware of how serious it was till recently..He recieved another note this morning." He informed getting the two brothers attention. "A letter that..unnerves me.."

"What did it say.." Makoto frowned.

"In summary..it promised that the killer would do anything possible to heal him" The taller man informed. 

"Oh..i see..so my theory of his infatuation is running deep.." Makoto frowned. "oh..and you are..?" He asked unsure of how to address the tall man..

"Oh this is my husband and assistant/bodyguard Juzo. He is the ultimate boxer" he informed proudly to which Juzo just glanced away as if embarrassed by the praise.

"I..see well i guess we don't need to worry about you huh" Hajime hmmed eyeing them.

"I would say not..between his talent and my other fighting skills..i would say we are covered..unlike my hapless cousin..who is just the ultimate luck" he tisked.

"Well...for someone who is supposedly the ultimate luck..he sure has alot of bad luck.." Makoto frowned.

"His brand of luck..comes in cycles...his luck is so great and powerful...that it always comes with bad luck not far after or before..its like a balance." Kyosuke informed.   
"LIke a damned creepy super power is what it is" Juzo grunted.

"Ultimate luck is ..a unique talent in itself..there are different types of luck..and can have more then one ultimate luck at the same time...actually before koichi died..he had said he had found another Ultimate luck and was going to go retrieve them for us...but sadly..it was on that scouting mission..that he went missing and died...its a great loss for us.."

"So...you have no idea..who this ultimate luck..is?" Hajime asked curiously.

"No..that information died with koichi..the information he had on him missing..i suppose if anyone knows who that person is..it would be the monokuma killer..for all we know that person could already be dead.."

Makoto winced. "Wow...that...is terrible someone could be in danger ..and we have no way to protect this person."

Hajime hmmed in response. "If they haven't been killed yet i doubt they will now" 

"I ..hope you are right.." makoto frowned before focusing on his company. "So... based on that note..i suppose we can deduce ultimate medical personal will be some of the next targets..?"

"The Ultimate Pharmacist Seiko Kimura who was working on Nagito's case..has already turned up missing...just last night.." Kyosuke informed.

Makoto stood up worriedly. "Why didn't you tell us right away? We should be looking for her ..we might be able to save her!" 

"Well we already have somone covering the search..but My cousin has requested Detective Hajime's company for a musical event at the opera house tonight." Kyosuke frowned.

"Wait...what...but the missing Pharmacist!" makoto protested. "I can help search then at least?

" Normally i would encourage you to help and team up with Shuichi..I am allowing him back on for this missing person case"Kyosuke informed before continuing."However...Young master Byakuya Togami..has informed me that you will be busy tonight at the musical Event.."

"What..i wasn't informed of this.." Makoto frowned. "I..don't even have anything to wear.."

"Well we took care of that..I have an outfit for you and your older brother" Kyosuke informed having juzo hand it over.

"Wait...but...we should really help search..." Hajime frowned reluctantly taking the outfit from Juzo who glared warningly at him.

. "You wouldn't want to Disrespect My husbands cousin..by standing him up would you Hinta?" He growled warningly at Hajime.

"I...wouldn't dream of it.." Hajime said meekly.

In a underground room Seiko Kimura squirmed from where she was tied up. "Please..let me go...I am needed to help at the hospital.." She pleaded weakly behind her mask.

"OH Pulease the hospital will be fine." A girl in a bears mask huffed. "Honestly though..Like..i dont even see why i needed to take you and get your talent..its soo pointless..but noo my stupid partner insisted that we need you..for your medicine skills."

"my...skills...but..for what..?"

"Why do save his current little angel. ..Honestly i keep telling him to just kill the twirp..but nooo" The girl scoffed annoyed. "He had to fall in love...and to think..he could just love me..im cute aren't i?" She pouted.

"um...I..don't..know..you are wearing a mask.." Seiko stuttered before wincing as The girl attached some tubes to her body. 

"Like I care what a fugly like you thinks" She snorted. "Let's just get this over with..I have an opera to attend."

Rantaro scowled frustrated as he tried to reason with the smaller male. "YOU have to stop this....you can't just go around investigating things on your own..You are going to wind up hurt..and for..what some Ex who broke up with you" 

"It..is important to me..besides..it..is not just for Shuichi...it's..also for everyone else..i don't want to be scared...and do nothing.." Kokichi protested leaning against the door of the club room. "besides..don't act like you are so concerned..I Know you are just dating me to make someone else jealous." He reminded.

"Leave Ryota out of this...i really am worried about you..It is only a matter of time before those jokers find out your sticking your noise into this..please...just...stop" Rantaro pleaded holding his hands shakily. "I....just don't want anything bad to happen to you and you know..that detective probably wouldn't either."

"Fine...I will drop it.." Kokichi sighed. "I...wont look into it anymore.." he pulling his hands free and smiling far too wide. "In..fact..how about we go on a date. I heard there is a big musical event tonight..and i know you like that stuff..and I hear Ryota might be there." He grinned encouragingly. Ranataro took the bait and nodded. "yea...at the very least..you will be doing something safe for once.." He sighed. "I will go get ready then..." he left leaving him and Gonta alone.

"Boss..are you really dropping it? Gonta surprised you gave in" Gonta asked surprised when they were alone. Kokichi laughed amused at that. "What...? I didn't give up anything. I lied"


	5. The Opera part one

Makoto and Hajime couldn't help but look up in awe at the fancy Opera building after they had showed up in the limo sent by Togami himself. "Well...Makoto..I..know we have a murder to solve..but..you gotta admit..this is pretty cool" He informed as they entered. "I never..would of dreamed..we would be at an Ultimate's event like this" He said eyeing everyone enviously as Makoto sighed.

"It..is something.." Makoto frowned looking around as well before spotting his..date for the evening. 

"Makoto i see you are wearing the suite i picked out for you. You look perfect as expected." Byakuya hmed pleased. "Come with me i want to introduce you to some of the performers. " He grinned offering his arm to Makoto who took the arm shyly as he tried to not make a fool of himself.

Hajime followed unsure of what else to do only to spot Nagito smiling as a girl in a pig tail wearing a orange kimono ridiculed him without even holding back . Hajime narrowed his eyes watching as Nagito just nodded in agreement. "yea..thats me i am trash" Nagito laughed embarrassed.

"Well so long as you know" the girl snorted putting a fan in front of her face annoyed. "Now get out of my face you stink like the walking corpse you are..I can't stand it" 

"Sorry...about that..im sure..it's just the lotion..i had to put on..its ..medicine.." Nagito frowned. Byakuya scowled listening. 

"Looks like Hiyoko is being a bitch as always.." Byakuya sighed before Nagito noticed them and hurried over excitedly.

"Uh..so you came then." Nagito smiled pleased coming over to them as the Ultimate dancer huffed hiding behind her fan before going to join some of the other performers. Hajime nervously nodded before handing him a rose as a gift. Nagito took it pleased. "Wow Mister Detective how romantic of you" Nagito said pleased carefully taking the rose happily.

"Uh..Your older Cousin told me...you liked flowers..." Hajime explained shyly.

Nagito grinned taping him with the rose playfully. "Well he isn't wrong."

Makoto found himself being pulled around as he was introduced to some of the guests or had some pointed out. 

"That is the ultimate astronaut. " Byakuya pointed out. "Hasn't even been to space yet but got that title since he was a prodigy and even came up with some new equations and ways to make living in space easier." Byakuya explained pointing out to where Kaito was talking to another Ultimate. "He is a bit..uh..enthusiastic about training..so i would stay clear" Byakuya coughed before moving on to where the performers were.

"Those are the ones performing. You got Ibuki the Ultimate Musician. She can hype anyone up with her music alone...a bit eccentric but still nice." 

"AH..she...seems...fun.." Makoto frowned watching as she played her guitar eagerly getting ready.

"Then we have Hiyoko the ultimate dancer..you saw her...she was the one harassing Nagito" Byakuya frowned pushing his glasses up before moving on. "Then we have Himiko the Ultimate Magician, Sayaka the Ultimate Pop sensation, and..lastly that guy is the Ultimate Mime..im..not sure what his name is..though he never said" 

Makoto nodded taking it all in as a waiter tried to offer him a drink only for Makoto to shake his head turning the waiter down. Byakuya noticed the time and smiled leading Makoto towards another hall. "It is almost time for the show to start. Follow me. I got us a balcony seat with a perfect view." Byakuya grinned proudly. 

"Um..what about My brother..?" Makoto protested as he followed.   
"Don't worry he will be in another balcony near ours" He assured.

Makoto was helped into the booth and together watched as they show started. He blushed as Byakuya gently took his hand and held it..but despite himself..he allowed him to hold his hand as he tried to focus on the show with a red face.

In another Balcony Nagito leaned into Hajime happily enjoying the show. Hajime coughed as he shifted trying to not show how much he was enjoying the scene. HE couldn't believe..that an ultimate was actually into him...HIM! A Cute white haired Ultimate wanted his company! It was all too good to be true. 

They watched act after act before Ibuki came on and strummed eagerly on her Guitar hyping up the crowd. "Let the bodies hit the floor!" She screeched eagerly causing the crowd to cheer happily.

backstage the Mime noticed a figure with a mask on standing above the scaffolding fighting a girl up above. The mime tried to alert the others around him but no one noticed him and were too busy trying to get ready for the next act. Others were busy trying to find Sayaka who was missing for the next act.

Kokichi was in the crowd watching disinterestedly next to Rantaro who was cheering Ibuki on. Kokichi was mostly eyeing Shuichi who was watching carefully mostly trying to see if anything was out of ordinary. Kokichi almost laughed..it figured he would be there for the case.

Ibuki was really getting into her show when suddenly there was a crash causing people to scream or try to dive out of the way...Ibuki fell back as the Big Chandelier fell onto the crowd injuring many. It caused so much comotion that they barely noticed another body fall along with it...A dead Chisa the Ultimate Housekeeper who was in charge of overlooking the talent that night..The body fell right in front of Kokcihi who screamed despite himself. Shuichi hearing Kokichi screamed quickly went over to help him..unfortunately missing as the killer made her escape..with another soon to be dead body.

"Whoa...i know i said let the bodies..hit the floor but.." Ibuki gaped lowering her glasses as chaos ensued .

Byakuya quickly moved Makoto out the door as a fire spread thanks to the Chandelier. "Come on we have to get out of here now" Togami said frantically pulling him out.

Rantaro found Ryota pinned under some of the fallen Chandlier and managed to move it and help him up worriedly...

Nagito was leaning down wide eyed to try to figure out what was going on when something else fell from up above hitting him causing him to fall forward..Hajime acted quickly and held onto the balcony by his legs as he hung upside down and managed to catch a shocked Nagito by his hands before gracefully flipping himself forward and throwing them both further into the booth towards the exit door.

"Are..you okay?" Hajime asked Nagito worriedly as he checked the white haired boy over.

"Yea..i am now..thanks to you.." Nagito said breathlessly suddenly looking at him in a new light. "You...sure you aren't an ultimate?"

"Nope..I'm just..normal me" Hajime said still catching his breath.


	6. the Opera part two

The fire spread as people panicked and tried to get out safely. Ibuki was lead out of the stage area with Hiyoko close behind. However a huge piece of debris separated them and Ibuki continued to run leaving a crying Hiyoko behind. Hajime who had accidentally split from Nagito found Her and offered his hand. "Come with me...I can help you out." He offered urgently Hiyoko didn't have to be asked twice. She took the hand and let him lead her towards an exit.

Nagito stumbled in the smoke filled room coughing as he struggled to try to find a way out. His visions started to blur as he felt the smoke fill his already weak lungs. Just as he was about to pass out he saw red eyes looking at him in concern. "Iz...u" He mumbled before passing out.

Kyosuke was crying into his husband Juzo's shoulder as the firemen tried in vain to put out the fire. "He could...still be fine...don't give up yet" Juzo tried to reassure him as Makoto was helped onto a ambulance with Byakuya lecturing the paramedic on how to care for him. a figure holding another appeared from the smoke and Kyosuke looked up hopefully before crying in disappointment to see Rantaro carrying a passed out Ryota and a stumbling Shuichi trying to help kokichi out as well.

"He..is dead..i just know it..." Kyosuke sobbed into Juzo giving up in despair. A fire fighter suddenly called out loudly. "I found two survivors!" Kyosuke slowly raised his tear stained face as men hurried in to help before coming out carrying two passed out young men. Kyosuke slowly smiled in relief. In one of the mens arms was none other then Nagito..and the other was Hajime..

"We found them passed out near the main entry. The brown haired one was protecting the other one from the fire." One said as they carried them to the ambulance and quickly given masks to try to give them fresh air.

Kyosuke hurried over and held the passed out Nagito's hand worriedly. "Im his cousin...will he be okay?" He asked worriedly. The paramedic sighed giving a nod. "He is lucky i will give you that..Where we found them..there was not as much smoke and The other boy did shield him from the surroundings."

Kyosuke sighed relieved. "Thank God.."

"We will take him back to the hospital for observation to be sure ..We will take the other boy just in case too"

"Of course.." he frowned turning to Juzo. "Juzo..go and let his brother know whats going on..and take him with you to the hospital" He instructed before getting into the ambulance.

Makoto was standing next to Byakuya who was trying to reassure him when the fire was finally put out and others went in to try to find more people. A fireman searched deeper before nearly gagging as they found Hiyoko dead tied to a pole on the stage. Nearby they found numerous other dead as well as the ultimate house keeper still laying limply on the chandelier. "We need to tell the investigators to come look at this.."

"We are already here" Makoto frowned coming in with Shuichi and an annoyed Byakuya close behind. "My older brother was taken to the hospital..but Shuichi here is going to help me..he is better at this then me anyway" Makoto added.

Shuichi hmed and started to examine Hiyoko first. "The fire has pretty much destroyed any evidence sadly" He said as he examined the body before finding the tell tale sign..The monokuma bear face pin left on her kimono. "IS one on any of the other bodies?" He asked Makoto who was examining some of the others.

"There is on the body on the chandelier" Makoto replied quickly with a frown.

"There is one here too.." Byakuya informed looking at another body.

Shuichi noticed a note tucked into Hiyoko's body and frowned carefully taking it out. "Look..up?" He read out loud confused before looking up and falling back nearly throwing up. There above him was none other then the Ultimate Idol was hanging loosely by her waist and her body was stuffed with knives.

"This is a blood bath" Byakuya said covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

Junko tried to not laugh as she watched from the crowd as they took out the bodies. "Someone went a bit overboard" She grinned despite herself. Her sister winced as she stood next to her dutifully. "You..know that wasn't me...you were just as much to blame..I just collected the samples"

"Whatever lets get going..Im sure he will be impatient to get the latest samples..he has alot to do after all" Junko pointed out playing with her hair.

"He...was injured..im sure...it will take him a while to rejoin us" Her sister pointed out following her to the limo waiting for them. "Did you..enjoy the show at least?" She asked lightly.

"OH it was boring till the climax.." Junko laughed getting in.


	7. An owed favor

Hajime woke up in the hospital room with a groan to see a concerned Makoto sitting in a chair by his bed. "Oh good you are awake" Makoto sighed relieved.

"how...long was i out?" Hajime groaned sitting up.

"About a day" Makoto frowned. "I ended up examining the crime scene for you...it was the same killer..and...there was so many dead bodies..it..was horrible..Only two performers made it out alive..."

Hajime winced at that " That..is bad...which ones..survived?" he questioned.

"Ibuki and the mime...we think the mime..saw the killer...but..we can't get him to talk..so we are waiting for someone who understands mime to come in..Im going to go back in after a bit.."

"Take me with you..i should be helping.." Hajime insisted only to be turned down by Makoto gently.

"No..you need rest.. besides Our employer wants to speak with you in a bit to thank you for saving Nagito" he explained.

"Nagito..for sure made it out..he is okay?" Hajime asked relieved.

"He..is fine..they had to give him some special treatment and put him on bed rest..but he should be on the mend" he assured.

"thank god..." he sighed relaxing back on his bed.

Just then a knock sounded gently on the door. Makoto got up and opened it letting Kyosuke in. "I see you are awake Mister Hinata."

"AH..yea i just woke up" Hajime replied awkwardly.

"I See well..i just want to say..while i have not...approved of you all that much recently you have certainly impressed now. " he informed calmly. "My cousin would not be alive if it weren't for you. I owe you"

"You..don't have to..it is fine really" Hajime tried to assure.

"I will make it up to you whenever you are ready any favor" He replied smoothly. Hajime reluctantly nodded but was not really planning on asking for a favor anytime soon..it didn't feel right.

Juzo came in a minute later pushing Nagito in with a wheelchair. "I can walk you know" Nagito pointed out with a sigh.

"The doctor said you are not allowed to do any walking for a while..Rest only" Juzo reminded firmly.

"Hey Hajime..i am glad you are up..um..thanks for saving me" Nagito thanked him shyly.

"It..was no problem...I will try to make sure that next time we hang out..it doesn't end in a fire " Hajime managed to joke causing Nagito to crack a smile. Juzo looked up towards where Hajime sat and he coulda sworn...the other young mans eyes was red as he stared possessively at Nagito. He was about to say something when Hajime's eyes went back to normal..Maybe he was just seeing things.

Hajime turned and frowned as he leaned into Makoto whispering something causing Makoto to frown. He pulled away and turned to the group. "Hajime needs his rest and I have to go back to the crime scene..but maybe you could come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Nagito pouted but nodded agreeing. "Yea..that is fine" He smiled giving a wave as Juzo pushed him out with Kyosuke following close behind.

That night Kokichi crept into the burnt building to examine the crime scene secretly when they heard footsteps. They quickly turned before they noticed the two masked figures and kokichi scowled as Gonta pushed him behind him. "Just what are you doing here..?" Kokichi demanded poking his head out from behind his gaurd.

"I should be asking you the same thing" A voice said coolly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had computer problems and i just got it fixed..but its going to be busy so i did a quick chapter..while i could.

Kokichi scoffed relaxing as he stared the intruder down. "Should of known you would end up sticking your noise into this Kiibo" He snorted as another joined them.

"Miu relax it is just Ouma...no one of any real concern" Kiibo informed airily. "A real nobody"

"Hey Stupid Robot I am not a nobody! i am the leader of Dice!" kokichi sassed making Kiibo face go red.

"I am not a Robot I am human!" Kiibo protested loudly making Miu face palm.

"Please at this point you are barely human..especially after letting this bitch tweak with your body" Kokichi snorted.

"I am Human where it counts" Kiibo protested causing Kokichi to laugh making his face even redder. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Miu ignored them to go examine one of the bodies nearby that still hasn't been cleared out. With a gloved hand she carefully moved the dead housekeepers neck frowning when she noticed the mark on the back of her neck. It looked like a big needle had pricked thru and drew blood out. She gently set her head down before turning back to Kiibo. "Come on Kiibo..lets go" She scowled getting up.

Kiibo stopped arguing with Kokichi and nodded quickly following her out. Kokichi narrowed his eyes annoyed. "They..know something" Kokichi scowled before glancing back at the dead body. He curiously examined finding the same mark. "Just..what is going on?" he demanded.

Gonta looked around nervously. "Gonta not like..the dead bodies..can we leave?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea..come on...Let's go. I don't think we will find any other answers here tonight anyway" Kokichi admitted.

Shuichi was looking over the crime photos with Makoto with a frown. "Wait..notice how almost all of them have a mark on the back of their necks" he pointed out. Makoto frowned looking the over. "Just what are they doing to the bodies" He frowned. "It is like ..they are...removing samples from them.."

Junko huffed as she inserted the syringe into the back of the long haired young mans neck before gently laying him back on the makshift bed and pushing a button. She yawned boredly as the machine closed removing the young man in there from view. "I Hope you are happy..i had to waste so much time...because of your little stunt. You better hope this latest treatment even works since it was delayed. Whatever i don't even care" She said as she pushed another button starting the machine up.


	9. A killer's face

Miu scowled as she and Kiibo made their way to where their old partners were no doubt hidden. "That bitch has another thing if she thinks she is going to get away with using my invention for something like this"

Junko and her twin were working as the machine worked on the boy inside. They barely looked up as Miu forced her way inside. "Well hello slut whats up?" Junko sassed playing with her hair.

"You bitch you are using my machine for evil..You are murdering those people for their talents aren't you! This wasn't what it was made for!" Miu scowled. "We had a deal!"

"Yea...had..and now its done besides my cute monster needs all these talents..and i need the despair he is causing..it brings me joy." She purred.

"Well..i am not going to fix it if it breaks" Miu warned angrily as Kiibo stood protectively by her side.

"I don't think that will be a problem..Mukuro I am bored of this broad...kill her and her friend..but make sure you get her talent..We may need it later" She said dismissively.

The bodies were found only a day later..Shuichi took over for Makoto to go examine the bodies...Makoto had his own problems..His brother had gone missing that night and no one seemed to be able to find him..no note was left..nor was there any sign of force shown..it was as if he just got up and walked out..but that couldn't be..he was injured and could still barely walk...when they had last checked on him.

After the bodies were examined and evidence taken a joint funeral was held and both Miu and her boyfriend Kiibo were buried side by side. Kokichi attented the funeral with Gonta and Rantaro on either side of him. "I...know we fought..alot..but..I really did love that stupid bitch." Kokichi informed tearfully as Gonta offered him a new hankee which he took thankfully and dabbed his eyes.

He felt another hand touch him and was surprised to see Shuichi in front of him. "Hey...i know you two were close..im sorry" He applogised only for his eyes to widen briefly as kokichi hugged him and Rantaro stepped back respectfully giving Shuichi an encouraging smile. Shuichi nodded and returend the hug holding Kokichi close.

Rantaro watched and knew it was finally time for him to step aside..Shuichi could have Kokichi now..maybe this time around things will work out for him..it was also time for him to step forward and be true to his feelings as well..with how things that were happening..he didn't have time to waste.

Ryota was surprised that day when he opened his door and saw Rantaro waiting outside. "Mind..if i come in?" he asked carefully. Ryota nodded slowly opening with a small smile. "I was hoping you would stop by eventually. " Ryota smiled.

Makoto was sitting next to Byakuya worriedly. "It...isn't like Hajime to..just vanish like that...I am worried...I can't lost him..he is the only family i have left.." He frowned as he cuddled close to Byakuya who held him close with a frown. "You aren't alone..you have me" Byakuya reminded. "I will do everything i can..to help you find your older brother"

Makoto nodded biting his lower lip. "I...know..I don't know what i would do without you..."

Nagito coughed weakly as he continued to search thru the copy of crime files he had gotten a copy of. His cousin had been nice enough to hand them over to him. Nagito frowned as he continued before noticing somethings that were missed ..It connected alot together...he knew who the killer was. He was about to stop before noticing something else and then his eyes widened as he picked up a picture of the last one which had another picture inside it..of Kokichi. He must be the next target. "Kokichi is in trouble..I have..to warn them" He said backing up in his wheelchair before hearing his window open and he turned before he nearly fell out of his chair in fear. "Its..you...your back..." Nagito gasped.

"Of course..I would never leave..you..I have come to help you my dear" He grinned as his red Eyes narrowed at his prey. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe a little but i knew you were going to come around sooner or later Izuru...or should i say Hajime?" Nagito frowned as Hajime stepped into view from the shadows dispite the long black hair and red eyes..you could clearly see it was Hajime. "...I am surprised you got away with it for this long..you must be pretty smug"

"Im not Hajime..he isn't awake right now...I am really just Izuru" Izuru said smoothly as he picked up Nagito and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on I wont wait any longer..not when it is so close..besides you know who is targeted next..I can't have you saying anything"


End file.
